


Just a Bit of TLC

by ApproximaCentauri



Category: Warframe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApproximaCentauri/pseuds/ApproximaCentauri
Summary: Left alone on the orbiter with Oberon, Jackal decides that he's neglected his oldest frame for a bit longer than he meant to.At least he's trying to make up for it now.
Relationships: Oberon/Operator (Warframe)
Kudos: 20





	Just a Bit of TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Operator is definitely old enough. 
> 
> I should really try something other than senseless porn at this point but eh, I'm having more fun with this than I should :Y

A quiet orbiter was a boring orbiter, Jackal decided. Even if the tinkling of the crystal ornaments and hangers made for Oberon's plants weren't a sound he still would find it boring. What wasn't super boring was watching the fawn coloured healer as he went about watering the various plants. Flowers and ferns and some kind of herbs that the other had no problem growing leading to a mixture of soft aromas that were a bit too floral for his tastes. 

Well, a bit too floral unless the scent was clinging to Oberon. Which it always was. It was the same familiar scent he'd come to associate with the other, calming in a way that being near his first frame tended to be. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that the other was his preferred company, not that he could say it out loud.

He knew for a fact that the healer was prone to gossip and even more prone to squabbling with Limbo but left alone seemed perfectly fine. He knew after years of having him, Oberon was only like that as a defense; The healer really only wanted to be left alone more often than not, favoring silence like Frost but to an extreme; if anyone but who he actually  _ wanted _ to speak to tried Oberon tended to go for barbs he knew would hurt. Still, his frame was sweet in a sense; Oberon had begrudgingly accepted Frost into the fold, some sort of childish rivalry blowing into existence at the fact that the fawn coloured healer hadn't been his only frame anymore but had simmered out over the years. Limbo annoyed him, Jackal was aware but he also knew that the healer would get retribution should something happen to the other and most definitely aid in taking care of the riftwalker should he require it. Crossing thick arms over his chest, Jackal watched as Oberon turned, horned helm tilting to the side at him. If one wasn't as in tune with their frames as he was they'd think the healer was in a mood but not what kind; cloven feet shuffled enough for Oberon's hips to settle into being pressed against the edge of the steel table his empty planters were on, clawed fingers tracing the edge of the metal pots almost shyly and Jackal felt something click.

It was one of those lonely moods then, "Quiet night huh?"

"It is," it's said quietly as the other turned to face him completely, the healer letting a clawed finger trace nonsense against the table as he avoided his face, "Frost took Limbo with him to the dojo." 

"Mm," an unspoken invitation, Jackal stepping closer and letting his arms uncross. Setting his tanned hands against Oberon's hips once close enough, thumbs tracing the raised edges and protrusions carefully under a familiar gaze, Jackal feels his face split into a soft smile, "I wonder how long they'll be away this time."

"Who knows but it's just you and me right now…" There's a familiar feeling of a shy gaze and for as much as Oberon can chatter non-stop about whatever piece of gossip he got his hands on, he always clams up during intimate moments. Jackal's fairly certain it has to do with not wanting to ruin the mood. Against him he can feel the small vents under the hide kick up, segmented flesh lifting to expel a bit of warmth. Oberon's only a head taller than him, making it easy for Jackal to reach up and grab ahold of the horns on his helm to pull Oberon in for a kiss against the hairline seam of where his maw opened. Pulling away as the other tries to chase him for a moment, Jackal lets his tongue run over his teeth as he watches the seam open on that long face to expose sharp teeth and a pointed tongue. 

"Then let's take care of you, it's been awhile since we've done that," The almost-inaudible whimper he gets when he tugs at his curved horns playfully at the same time as moves his knee to push up against the hide skirt panel covering Oberon's crotch makes Jackal smile sweetly, "You should let me bathe you. It's been awhile since I've managed to touch all of you and I'm certain that you've had little to no time to pamper yourself and get into seams."

"O-oh?"

"Mm hmm. Touch all of you, get you nice and clean. We can use that oil we got a while back for your hide and if you want it," the breathless sound that escaped Oberon as his hand squeezed his thighs, crowding against him so that he was between the frame's hips and making him half sit against the table with a rattle and pressed their crotches together, "Maybe we can break out a surprise I picked up to help with a deeper type of… massage."

There's a whimper against his lips as the healer is leaning down into his hold, clawed hands delicately plucking at his black bodysuit to avoid ripping it as his vents tick up a notch, "A-anything. I'll take anything you want to give."

"Perfect."

\----------------

_ 'Anything' _ did indeed start with a bath. A pre-clean first, Oberon had been still as he sat on the slick floor of the room as Jackal took his time to get underneath the frame's segmented hide a piece at a time. From cloven feet and hands inwards he'd been gentle, working various brushes of different hardness and texture against delicate innerworkings and rinsing them thoroughly. The fact that the horned frame was currently putty in his lap, trembling and whimpering in a building pleasure that's making his frame heat incrementally as Jackal worked on his spinal protrusions with a soft brush all the praise he needed. There's a moan when he manages to pluck free yet another piece of shrapnel and staunches the bubbling of blood with a clean edge of the thoroughly blue stained rag in his hands.

"Damn, I hadn't realized I've neglected you this long." It's a breathless mutter but it's true; Oberon used to never have anything like rocks and shrapnel stuck in his frame. He felt like he was neglecting the healer now, especially when there's the half-sloppy kiss the frame presses to his thigh in a pleasured way that usually came from this much attention from him. They'd become increasingly common and messier as the time had drug on, intermingled with soft warblings and shudders from the frame.

" 's… 's fine, 'm not your-your- oh  _ left _ a bit, ple _ ase _ \- your only fra-ame anymore…" 

Sighing, Jackal smiles at the appreciative croon from Oberon as he moves his fingers and the brush to dig in more to the left, dislodging yet another red rock that without a doubt came from Mars, "That doesn't matter to me. I've been working you too hard with little reward-"

"I'm also to blame, I could have asked-"

"You're busy keeping everyone in top shape, you shouldn't have to ask-"

"Jackal," stopping mid sentence, the tanned tenno is aware of the little pepperings of kisses against his inner thigh, Oberon's tongue snaking out to sneak a taste of salty skin on a particularly soft kiss that makes his breath hitch, "You're here now."

Smiling down at him through scarred lips, the dark haired man sighed as he moved a hand to the top of Oberon's head gently, "Yeah. Let's get you rinsed off and into the tub for a soak then. I still have that oil to work into your hide after." 

There's an appreciative noise of agreement in response and Jackal is smiling as he reaches for the shower nozzle again as Oberon sits up for him. There's red and black dust and dirt going down the drain in dregs before it finally runs clear. Letting the frame lean against him for a moment, Jackal accepts the nuzzle from the other before maneuvering Oberon backwards to the filled tub that's been waiting for them.

It takes all of a couple minutes for him to end up laid on, the healer's back pressed to his front in the hot water and Jackal is glad that he's become so efficient at making the healer melt into him. Oberon's biolights are dim and honestly Jackal wouldn't ever bring himself to complain about the small amount of metal digging against him with the fawn coloured frame so relaxed. Tracing a finger against his helm, Jackal hums to himself at the soft sigh he gets. Even if Oberon's knees are above the water and he's pressing his feet against the wall he's looking better already. Not as dirty, the light umber of his hide a lovely colour against the off white of his lower belly and sides. 

It reminds him of the first time Jackal had gotten the frame online, not even waiting for him to get his bearings before whisking him off by the clawed hand to customize his colours. The confusion making the frame rigid, stuttering out half-sentences and an awkward, half assed ' _ I guess _ '. The tenno honestly wondered why the healer kept the colouration; his best guess was the nostalgia.

"I can hear you thinking, Jackal."

"Oh." Looking down at the other, he felt his face heat minutely. Leave it to Oberon to tap into their link at this moment.

There's a soft huff of vents in laughter, Oberon relaxing against him further, "I keep the colours because you chose them for me. It's the first thing you gave me, you know." 

The soft tone was underlying with something like love, completely unconditional. Jackal feels his heart stutter at the admission as Oberon chooses to gently grab and play with the fingers of his hand that had lazily been tracing the swell of his chest. There's a smooth faceplate pressing against the reddened knuckles, Oberon's legs moving to put his feet in the water as he chose to curl up a bit instead. To say that he was in love with the frame would never be a lie, even if he found it hard to articulate. He was dedicated to making sure the other felt loved by the end of the night though, even if it killed him or his hands.

\----------------

This is a great view of the frame and honestly? Jackal enjoys it immensely. Sprawled out strutless on their shared bed, a towel around warm shoulders and vents going gently, Oberon looks close to dozing if it weren't for the fact that since his skirting panel was moved to the side Jackal has a perfect view of slick beading against the still closed genital slit in his hide. Rubbing his slick fingers against Oberon's calf he's almost balking with how the healer's hide is absorbing the oil as quickly as it is though; he'd been aware of Oberon complaining about his hide cracking a couple of times but had assumed it was the cold on Venus that had done that not a certain level of negligence. 

The leg in his hand is pulling away from his grip, cloven foot gently pressing on his jaw and making the tenno's head turn, "You're getting lost in your head again, Jackal."

"I-"

"We went through this earlier. Don't feel bad, at least you're here now." Nodding dumbly at the sweet tone, Jackal is aware that Oberon is watching him gently as he moves his leg back down and moves his arms to stretch out and arch his back invitingly. Working up from his thinner calves to his thicker thighs, Jackal avoids the frame's exposed hips just to work him up more. 

Never before had he been so damnably glad that he always went with the bigger size when buying oils or soaps because by the time he's done the tenno is fairly certain he's going to be down to half a bottle and he's glad that they won't be cutting this short. There's the overwhelming scent of lilies, delicate and heady in its abundance as he puts more oil in his hands to work it into Oberon's hands and arms. Jackal had done the frame's back and skirt paneling as soon as they had gotten dry just so that Oberon wouldn't have to move from his lounging position later; he still had one more gift for the other after this should he want it after all. 

Focusing on the sensitive hands of the healer gets a hitching of vents, Oberon letting out a shaky sound of pleasure as he dug his thumbs into the soft hide there, "This might be the only place that doesn't need oiled."

"I tend to,  _ oh _ , tend to d-do Limbo and Frost's hides." 

Humming at the other's statement as he laces their fingers together to press on his knuckles and rub slowly and firmly to get a shifting of his hips against his own, Jackal is smiling at him, "Did you forget to do your own then?"

"I don't have much time for my own after those two and I… I like it better when you,  _ hm _ , when you-you do it f- _ oh _ -for me… " the admission has him stopping momentarily to stare before giving a gentle kiss to the clawed finger tips before he moves away to do his thin forearms and bicep before moving onto his other hand and arm for the same treatment. By the time all he has left to do is the healer's chest Jackal's aware of the fact that there's a definite wetness against his thighs. Looking down confirms that Oberon's slits had both opened, both sexes completely exposed to the air at the delicate treatment of the sensor-laden areas. 

Choosing to still ignore the other's desperation, Jackal is moving to pour some more oil out and staring at the half empty bottle in amusement before setting it down; at least after this he can rest easy knowing Oberon probably feels better. Watching the oil drip gently down onto the swell of the healer's spotted chest, he gently rubs it in before moving to cradle the frame's helm softly and rub his thumbs firmly against the long planes of his face. There's something that can only be a satisfied purr welling up from Oberon's chest as he massages oil slicked hands and fingers against his hide in a practiced motion. 

Over the curve of his antlers, the crown of his head, down the sides, over his jaw, Jackal makes sure nowhere goes untouched. Over the curve of the frame's neck and the junction where it meets his shoulder, the jut of his collar plates and finally back to Oberon's chest. Jackal wishes the effect would be instantaneous, that the colours of Oberon's hide would become more vibrant as soon as the oils were applied but that was an overnight process. Stopping to tease an exposed vent, Jackal enjoys the way that the frame looks away even as his body decides to betray him by kicking out more heat. It's a trial in and of itself to not just drop everything the moment Oberon moans softly at his teasing touch before he goes back to massaging the expanse left while his cock twitches in the confines of his loose boxers. Oberon said he would take what he would give and the tenno wasn't sure he was ready to give him that yet. 

By the time he reaches Oberon's hips, Jackal is panting himself, the frame under him kicking out heat like a furnace and trying to avoid squirming or moving too much and failing. Starting at the outside of Oberon's hips, Jackal is aware that he's not going to feel his hands tomorrow but could care less as he presses down his thumbs to dig into seams that make the other hide behind his hands, maw opening to help expel building heat. Digging his thumbs into the sides of the seam split to expose the smooth cock of Oberon, Jackal hums at the jerk in the frame's hips. The tenno had to admit it was as cute as the rest of the frame to him, inhuman, slender and long with a tapered head. Under that is the multiple lips of the frame's drooling pussy, flushed blue with blood, spread like the petals of one of his flowers and a swollen set of nubs at the top on either side of the base of his cock. Moving away from it gets a pleading whine, Oberon finally moving his hands to slide down his own stomach and barely brushes a claw tip against it when Jackal tuts at him in disapproval.

"Oberon," there's a sudden tensing, the frame swallowing thickly as the tanned man addresses him, "Didn't you say you'd take anything I'd give you?"

"I-I di-id." It's stuttering, broken by a moan when he grabs the healer's hands again.

"I'm not done with your hide yet and I'm not going to touch either of your sexes until after I am," there's a desperate tremble to the frame as he speaks, tone dripping with lust-laden authority, "I still have a special surprise for finishing the massage, understand?"

Oberon is desperately nodding, hand drawing back reluctantly as he pants to lay beside his head and dig into one of the pillows. Smiling, Jackal leans in to kiss the fawn coloured frame gently. The fact that it rubs his cock against the other's fluttering entrance is just an added bonus. A pathetic whimper is his reward and Jackal shushes him, hands moving to rub the last of the scented oil into the healer's hide. Pressing his thumbs into the sides of the split seam distorts and pushes flared lips together again in a way that's both enticing and amusing to him; enticing because of how the other squirms, a bit of slick bubbling out softly and amusing as the legs around his hips twitch in an attempt to close but forcing themself to stay open instead. Pulling away after a few more minutes of unnecessarily massaging around the worked up frame's sexes gets him a whimper and the other's deer-like legs spread open wide and shaking to reduce the likelihood of hurting him. Wiping his hands on the rag he'd set aside for after to remove the extra oil, Jackal takes a moment to regard the frame on his bed. Oberon had always been sensitive, easily worked into a drooling mess by the end of the night and sessions like these where the tenno could take his time? They were usually the bane and the delight of his existence, so worked up it wouldn't take much for Jackal to get him to cum.

Making sure that his hands were completely free of oil, the tenno moved away with a pat to a now-soft thigh and enjoyed the hitched moan he was given in response. Leaning over the edge of the bed, Jackal is almost amused at how easily he manages to grab the wooden box they kept for nights they had free time. Opening it with a definitive  _ click _ he knows the other can hear, Jackal takes the newest addition out in a smooth motion and takes a minute to decide if it's worth it to grab the lube before doing so anyways; he'd taken a lot of flak from his ship's cephalon to make it and he was going to use it goddammit!

"So, let's see what I've got for you," there's a half-dazed glance as he moves back up and sets aside the items he'd brought up with himself. Honestly, he was glad that their clan was always running favors for other clans; it made getting his hands on certain items from some indebted clan's member all the easier. These he got from the tenno of an empyrean Nezha who was all too happy to cut him a deal for the last time Oberon had come through with him and caught the mischievous frame for a quick exam that ended with a hard clunk to the head for trying to run on a broken strut. Humming softly, Jackal ignored the curious looks he was getting from Oberon as he chose to instead grab the first choice of the toys for the night. 

A plug in soft pink tempered glass, the tapered head leading into a small length of featureless glass and back into a larger bubble before evening out and ending in a heart to grip. Settling it against the frame's stomach, Jackal let him examine it after nodding his approval and set to slick up his fingers. Judging by the way Oberon jolted he really hadn't expected the tenno to press his fingers carefully against his ass, pressing just the tip against the tight hole to test it's give. Still, it's helpful when cloven feet press into the sheets, lifting his hips to give Jackal a slightly better angle as his clawed fingers are gently letting the toy dangle. Pushing in gets him a soft sigh, Jackal relishing in the way the frame makes himself relax as he works over the nodes inside and hums again. Tongue darting out to lick his lips, Jackal is delicate with adding another finger despite knowing Oberon can handle more. He wants to treat him like glass for once, wants to make the other feel appreciated. 

Pulling his fingers out, he holds his clean hand out for the toy as the frame whimpers at the loss of the stimulation he'd finally gotten. Still, he's handed back the toy as he wipes his hands against the sheets and grabs the lube again. Maybe he takes a little longer slicking it up to watch Oberon squirm, thighs tensing and stomach rippling a bit as his cock strains. It's a pretty sight, one the tenno hasn't had much time to see recently. Still, the absolutely filthy moan from the frame as he pushes it in has him wanting to just fuck the other then and there and forget the second toy; instead, Jackal bends to kiss the head of Oberon's sleek cock as a preamble before taking it into his mouth as he pulls the plug out and thrusts it in again to push the thick orb at the end into his lover. 

The cry of surprise melts into a moan, Oberon's clawed fingers moving to bury in his hair for something to hold as the tenno suckles at him. Drawing his head back gets him the view of Oberon's hide lifting, vents spitting heat and biolights dimming sporadically across his shaking frame. Grinding the heel of his hand against the plugs end, Jackal enjoys the view of Oberon's horned helm pressed backwards as it undoubtedly digs against a node inside. Pulling off as the other becomes insistent, hips twitching like they do when the healer is close to orgasm, Jackal is almost convinced that Oberon was going to slaughter him with the shaky gaze he was getting from being denied.

"Not yet," and he's pulling back before the frame could actually hit him, "I've still got some more things for you." Reaching next to himself, he contemplates for a moment before picking up a couple of tiny, magnetized eggs and the controller that went with them. Setting each against one of the tiny nubs against the bottom of the frame's cock, he enjoys the choked sound and flutter of the layered lips below at the contact alone. Tapping the button on the remote genty to turn them on gets him a choked squeal of surprise, brown and white hips lifting desperately and giving him the perfect view of his only empty hole clenching desperately on nothing as slick welled up and dripped down to ruin the sheets. The gentle buzzing was only on the lowest setting and Jackal swallowed thickly; he honestly had to thank the Orokin. Despite being the bastards they were, they had made Oberon and the human couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. Turning it off again gets a frustrated sob and the frame digging the heels of his hands against the planes of his face. Shushing him gently, Jackal is moving away with a pat to his thigh and grabbing the last toy he had.

"Almost, sweet thing, just a little longer and I'll make sure you can't remember your own name until morning," Maneuvering out of his boxers, Jackal looked at the toy for a moment before picking it up. A sheath, covered in semi-flexible nubs along the shaft to dig into any errant nodes. Using his slick hand to rub over his dick, Jackal bit his lower lip hard to stop from groaning at the touch on sensitive flesh. It was quick work to slide the sheath over himself, the textured inside dragging a whimper from himself and he shifted, head bowing slightly at the feel. He'd rather feel Oberon wrapped around him but changing it up would be fine once and awhile for the added bonus of pushing the frame into a pleasurable delirium. 

Rubbing his sheath-covered cock through swollen lips gets a high pitched whine, Oberon sitting up on his elbows slightly to try and see what was touching him. Tutting, Jackal pressed inside the other's sodden hole without delay. The low moan reverberating from the other's chest as he let himself fall back down was intoxicating, Jackal panting at the way Oberon's molten walls clung to him desperately. 

"That's-that's so- _ oh _ weird-" shifting slightly seems to get the perfect response as the fawn coloured frame is keening as the nubs on the sheathe grind against something good, " _ Ah _ ,  _ fuck _ \- that's-  _ hmm _ -!" 

Licking his lips as he managed to stem the urge to cum right then at a particularly hard squeeze, Jackal lets a shaky hand find the remote for the tiny vibes attached to his lovers clits and waved it, "I-if you like that you'll luh- _ fuh _ -love it more wh-when I start these again! Gonna… gonna make you forget your name-"

The resulting shriek of pleasure and tearing of a pillow meets his ears as the frame arches into him as he hits the button. Dropping it to the side, Jackal chooses instead to cling to Oberon's hips and dig his covered cock further into him. He can feel the bulbous plug he'd stuck into the other through thin walls pushing nodes against him, Oberon sobbing out his name as his walls are fluttering against him in a forced orgasm. Taking advantage of the new slick easing his motions, Jackal shoves at the trembling frame gently until he's got a hide covered thigh over his shoulder. Mouthing over the sensitive inner thighs, he knows his blunt human teeth aren't going to do much against the semi-synthetic hide but the visual seems to really do it for the shaking frame if how he tightens says anything. Clinging to the frame's thick thigh and mouthing it sloppily, Jackal pulls away with a thread of saliva connecting them once he's certain that the other isn't so extremely sensitive despite the constant stimulation to his clits and the base of his cocks.

Grinding in slowly gets a gasp, pulling out gets a whimper and finally,  _ finally _ snapping his hips back in gets a sob of pleasure as the frame under him is clutching desperately to the ruined pillow in his hands. Chasing after the pleasure that's been hounding him since he'd been stuck between the other's thighs as he went about with his massage, Jackal is all too happy to fuck into the frame a bit rougher at Oberon's insistence. Sometime between Oberon tripping into the second orgasm and starting the third has the human finally reaching his own peak, reaching down to rub the still trickling dick of the frame 

"Juh-Jah-ckal-" 

"Jus' a lil… jus' a lil mo- _ oh fuck _ -ore, fuck you feel good," panting against the thigh in his grip as he grinds desperately between the top-most node of Oberon's dripping hole and the one being wedged below it by the plug, "So fuckin' good for me, so fuckin' good. Love you, I love you Oberon-"

There's hands on his face after that, the healer crunching up to drag him in a kiss that presses his thigh close to his chest and tightening around the tenno like a vice, "Aga-Again- Jackal say it  _ ah,  _ say it again-"

Burying his face into the horned frame's neck, Jackal feels his hips stutter as he fumbles for the remote to the eggs and manages to jack the vibrations up higher, "I love you, I fuckin love you-  _ hnn-! _ " Moaning against the condensation slick hide as Oberon is accidentally digging in his claws, hips stuttering as he comes inside the frame, sheath blocking most of it but he buries deep inside anyways to grind against the healers innermost nodes. Oberon is rigid against him, head thrown back and body twitching tightly against around him and whimpering, hips still trying to move against him as he pants gently. Moving his fingers to rub and squeeze at the frame's oversensitive dick gets a sobbed plea that turns into a yowl as he pinches the tapered tip and grinds against the frame's sweet spot with the sheathe in enough pressure that the other is tripping into his third orgasm with a gush from his sloppy pussy and a few lazy spurts into the tenno's rough palm. 

Moving from laying on his frame- because that's what Oberon is, his frame- Jackal wills numb hands to turn off the vibrations on the eggs at a whimper of pain. Oberon's leg is moving back down to splay off to the side, shaking and weak as the tenno rolls off to the side, squirming upwards to the sound of heaving vents and breathless panting. There's drool dribbling down from the corner of Oberon's maw and the styrofoam stuffing of the shredded pillow is clinging to one of his horns. Leaning in to kiss against the side of his maw, Jackal is humming as the other's vocalizer pops and fizzes before returning the sound.

"You feelin' good?"

"Mm hmm…" 

"Good, 'cause I think I destroyed my hands," letting said appendages rest on Oberon's chest he has to admit the weak pulse of green energy up his arm for a fraction of a second helps immensely.

" 'S fi-ine, I can," there's a yawn as the frame is weakly shifting to press up against him tiredly, "Can… Can fix it…"

"Later." There's an echo of the word quietly against his mouth before exhaustion steals the healer from him. Jackal can't wait to see his hide in the morning.

\--------------------

He's being stared at.

Very obviously being stared at.

Everytime he turns around though Oberon is back to his plants, humming a tune with the shawzin playing in the trophy room. Limbo and Frost had come back late the next day and Jackal had been all too happy to divert them from the still sleeping form that had been Oberon. As soon as they'd seen the healer though Limbo had immediately gone off about him looking different and Oberon had pretty much preened as the younger frame had ended up touching his forearm in awe at the fact that his colours were so much more vibrant. The preening wasn't for Oberon's sake though; Jackal was vastly aware that the healer was proud because someone noticed the tenno's good job.

Turning back to watching the foundry, it wasn't until he felt a prodding at the back of his mind that had him turning in mock annoyance with the other only to falter. There was a flutter of skirt paneling as the healer gently swiped at it, just enough that he could see something pink and vaguely heart shaped underneath before it was gone again.

Somewhere in the back of his flustered mind Oberon was laughing, ' _ I can hear you thinking, Jackal. _ ' 


End file.
